sesal di ujung cinta
by Charoline Widhy
Summary: "kau selalu mengatakan itu kepada ku. Nyatanya apa yang aku dapat? Aku hanya memintamu untuk meluangkan waktu sedikit untukku. Tapi kau selalu sibuk setiap hari. Hiks. Kau jahat sasuke-kun" langsung saja aku peluk sakura. Aku paling benci melihat wanita yang aku cintai menangis. Apalagi itu karena kesalahanku. "maafkan aku. Aku akan berusaha mengabulkan apa yang kau inginkan."


Terlihat seorang presdir muda Uchiha yang sedang berada di dalam ruangannya. Kalau dilihat sekilas sih nampaknya biasa saja. Tapi kalau diperhatikan lebih lama, seorang direktur muda itu sedang dalam suasana hati yang sangat kurang bersahabat. Sejak dari masuk ke dalam kantor ini dia-direktur-dia memberikan tatapan dinginnya. Memang sih tatapannya selalu dingin. Tapi ini lebih terkesan kepada tatapan rendah seolah-olah sedang menghina. Kalau satu dua orang yang merasakannya wajar ya. Tapi ini tidak. Sang direktur memberikan tatapan itu kepada semua orang. Semua orang yang dia jumpai. Tidak hanya tatapan itu saja. Sang presdirpun dikelilingi dengan aura yang hitam.

 **Sesal Diujung Cinta**

 **Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Typo(s), AU, RnR**

Sasuke Pov.

Aku baru saja tiba di kantor ini. Langsung saja aku keluar dari mobil yang sebelumnya sudah dibukakan oleh kakashi pintunya untukku. Dengan santainya aku langsung masuk kedalam loby. Semua pegawai yang kebetulan melihatku mereka semua menunduk dan memberi hormat. Dan aku? Jangan harap untuk membalasnya.

'Arrgghhh... sial. Padahahal sudah sebulan masalah itu terjadi. Tapi kenapa malah sekarang datang lagi dan menghantuiku? Sial'. Ungkapku didalam hati. Karena aku semalam tanpa sengaja mimpi hal yang sangat tidak aku inginkan. Aku jadi kesal sendiri memikirkannya. Dan juga sedikit menyesal? Entahlah...

"ke-lu-ar" itu adalah kata yang aku keluarkan ketika ingin memasuki lift. Aku sengaja mengucapkannya seperti itu dengan suara yang sangat rendah. Aku sedang kesal sekarang.

"ku bilang keluar. Kalian tidak dengar HAH?" aku mulai emosi melihat para pegawaiku yang tidak ada satupun yang mengindahkan perkataanku ini. Aku ingin menggunakan lift ini. Tapi lihatlah liftnya penuh. Haruskah aku mengalah? Jangan bercanda deh.

Kulihat mereka semua keluar. Aku langsung saja masuk ke dalam lift diiringi kakashi. Dan kakashi pun langsung menekan tombol lift menuju ruanganku.

Ting...

Pintu lift terbuka. Itu pertanda kami telah sampai. Pas keluar aku melihat OB ingin menggunakan lift ini. Bukan itu masalahnya. Aku ingin keluar dari lift sedangkan ember bekas membersihkan lantai menghalangi jalanku. Entah disengaja atau Obnya yang sangat tidak peka? Rasa kesalku pun langsung memuncak.

Aku berjalan keluar dan dengan sedikit kekuatan, ku tendang ember yang berisi air kotor itu. Sehingga berserakanlah mereka. Sang OB nampaknya terkejut dengan apa yang aku lakukan.

"lain kali letakkan di depanku lagi ya."

"maafkan saya tuan" Aku langsung saja pergi. Malas berurusan dengan orang seperti itu.

Kakashi membukakan pintu untukku. "silahkan tuan"

Aku masuk kedalam ruangan yang sudah kurang lebih dua tahun aku tempati. Tentunya dengan jabatan yang paling tinggi di perusahaan ini. Ku buka-buka map yang ada di atas meja yang harus aku periksa dan aku akan tanda-tangani.

"Arrgghhh.." SREEEKK

Kertas berterbangan diruangan ini.

"Brengsek" Dug..

'Uhh' ternyata sakit juga memukul meja ini. Aku mengibas-ngibaskan tangan yang secara tidak langsung memukul meja.

Sudah hampir sebulan lebih kisah percintaanku ini diujung tanduk. Sebenarnya masalah sepele. Tapi sekarang malah semakin parah. Biasanya aku selalu mendapatkan banyak solusi ketika perusahaan sedang diujung tanduk. Tapi ketika kisah cinta diujung tanduk, tidak ada solusi satupun yang mampir kekepalaku. Terlebih lagi aku laki-laki. Haruskah aku yang memikirkan semua solusi ini? Pernah terpikirkan olehku. Mungkin perpisahanlah yang terbaik.

TOK TOK TOK

"tuan kita da rapat sebentar lagi.. dimohon anda segera bersiap." Shion sekretarisku mengingatkan. Segera saja aku bangkit dari kursi ini untuk pergi mengadiri rapat.

.

Normal Pov

"Uchiha-san model yang kali ini adalah Sakura Haruno, dia adalah model yang sangat berbakat dan ..."

"bisa kau ganti dengan model yang lain saja?"

"tapi kenapa Uchiha-san? Bukankah sakura seorang model senior juga, yah walaupun dia berasal dari luar negri. Aku yakin sakura juga setara dengan model Yamanaka Ino."

"terserah kau saja. Sekretarisku yang akan mengurus semuanya. Kalau sudah tidak ada lagi. Rapat ini selesai. Saya permisi dulu." Ucap sasuke tanpa minat dengan rapat yang sedang diadakannya ini.

.

"tuan menurut saya sakura-san adalah model yang cocok. Sebagai mana yang saya tahu dia sangat propesional dan juga sangat berbakat. Menurut saya lulusan luar negri juga tidak mengecewakan. Terlebih lagi sakura-san juga berasal dari negara jepang ini"

"Hn. Bisa kau berhenti membicarakan model itu?"

"ya tuan saya mengerti"

"tch"

Sasuke dalam keadaan bad mood tingkat dewa. Dengan hanya membicaran model saja dia sampai marah-marah tidak jelas seperti itu.

"tuan. Bukankah itu si model kita" kata shion sang sekretaris kepada sasuke ketika melithat sakura sang model yang akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan mereka.

Langsung saja seketika mata sasuke melirik kearah sang sekretaris tunjuk. Dan benar saja. Disana memang ada sakura. Dengan...

"dan juga Yamanaka-san. Ternyata memang bukan sekedar gosip ya. Mereka memang berteman.

Tanpa dikomando sasuke langsung melangkahkan kakinya kearah sang model.

Greeb

"kita bicara sebentar"

Sasuke Pov

Greeb

"kita bicara sebentar" aku memegang erat tangan kanan sakura si model yang dibicarakan tadi.

"apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku" ooo.. berani melawanku eh? Kulihat dia menyentak-nyentakkan tangannya. Tidak akan ku lepaskan.

"kau tidak mendengarku eh? Kita bicara sebentar. Dan kau Yamanaka, jangan ikut campur" aku bicara kepada si Yamanaka sebelum dia mengelurkan kata-kata mutiaranya.

"lepaskan aku Uchiha-san. Kau membuat keributan disini. Lihatlah kita menjadi tontonan semua orang di sini."

Aku perhatikan ke semua penjuru mall ini dan benar kami menjadi bahan tontonan. Seperti suami-istri yang sedang bertengkar saja. Tch.

Dengan perlahan aku lepaskan tangan sakura, lalu sakura menarik tangannya dengan cepat. Dan Yamana langsung menarik sakura untuk pergi dari hadapanku.

.

Kalau aku paksakan mungkin ini akan berekhir dan aku sesal pun akan datang menghampiriku. Hari telah banyak berganti setelah kejadian aku menarik tangan sakura waktu di mall itu. Banyak kenangan yang terjadi diantara kita, dan semua kenangan itu terngiang-ngiang di kelapaku. Kenangan antara aku dan kau Sakura Haruno.

TOK TOK TOK

"Uchiha-san. Model kita ingin bertemu dengan anda"

"suruh dia masuk" jawabku.

"silahkan masuk nona." Jawab shion mempersilahkan sakura masuk ke dalam ruangan ku.

Aku melihatnya. Wanita yang beberapa hari belakangan ini selalu hadir didalam mimpi ku hampir setiap malamnya. Dia berjalan masuk kedalam ruanganku. Tak ada satupun yang luput dari mataku semua gerakan yang dia lakukan. ku perhatikan dia dari atas sampai bawah. Ku akui dia memang cantik, anggun, lihatlah kakinya yang jenjang itu, dan lihat jugalah cara berpakaiannya, polesan diwajahnya pun terlihat natural. Dan juga lihatlah rok mini yang sedang di pakai sekarang ini. Sangat sexi.

'apa? Rok mini. Brengsek... ini lah yang selalu menyebabkan pertengkaran diantara kami'

"duduklah." Aku mempersilahkan sakura duduk.

"Um.. Uchiha-san..."

"jangan pernah panggil aku seperti itu" aku memberikan tatapan tajam kepadanya.

"Um.. baiklah. Sasuke-kun. Soal kerja sama kita.."

"lupakan tentang kontrak itu. Aku akan segera mebatalkannya"

"tapi kenapa? Ku rasa tidak ada yang salah dengan kontrak itu. Bukankah kau juga sudah menandatanganinya?"

"aku akan membatalkannya kembali. Dan satu lagi aku tidak suka model amatiran seperti kau"

"apa? Apa kau bilang sasuke? Amatir? _Hello_ kau tidak tahu siapa aku? Perlukah aku melihatkan profilku kemada mu dan semua prestasi yang pernah aku raih hah?"

"aku tahu semuanya tentang kau sakura. Dan kau tahu juga apa yang aku inginkan. Tinggalkan model itu"

"bersikap profesionallah Uchiha-san. Jangan menyangkutkan masalah pribadi kedalam perkerjaan seperti ini tuan Uchiha yang terhormat." Jawab sakura dengan suara yang agak keras.

"jangan pernah lancang kepadaku nyonya Uchiha." Aku balas dengan meneriakinya juga.

"ku mohon sakura, kembalilah pulang." Aku langsung berlutut dihadapan sakura.

"maaf dan aku menyesal telah membiarkan kau pergi dari rumah, ku mohon pulanglah" aku memohon kepada sakura. Bukan pekerjaan Uchiha yg satu ini. Tapi demi kisah cinta dan rumah tangga yang akan kembali utuh aku akan melakukan apapun. Aku ambil cincin di dalam kotang yang terletak di atas meja. Lalu aku pasangkan kembali ke jari manis sakura. Ini adalah cincin pernikahan kami yang pernah sakura lepas sebelum pergi dari rumha.

"aku akan menukar apapun asalkan kau berhenti menjadi model dan kembali kerumah"

"kau selalu mengatakan itu kepada ku. Nyatanya apa yang aku dapat? Aku hanya memintamu untuk meluangkan waktu sedikit untukku. Tapi kau selalu sibuk setiap hari. Hiks. Kau jahat sasuke-kun" langsung saja aku peluk sakura. Aku paling benci melihat wanita yang aku cintai menangis. Apalagi itu karena kesalahanku.

"maafkan aku. Aku akan berusaha mengabulkan apa yang kau inginkan."

"benarkah itu? Yey.. aku sayang sasuke-kun" sakura balas memelukku dengan erat.

"aku akan mengurus pembatalan kontrak itu"

"jangan lakukan itu. Aku akan berhenti jadi model dan kembali kerumah, asalkan kau membiarkan aku untuk terakhir kalinya menjadi model di perusahaanmu. Aku akan menutup karirku sebagai model di perusahaan suamiku sendri. Boleh ya. Boleh ya. Sasuke-kun kan baik. Aku sayang sasuke-kun"

"baiklah. Ini yang terakhir kalinya."

Sakura langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Dan meloncat-loncat di depanku. Seperti anak kecil saja. Dan inilah yang sangat aku suka darinya.

Sebenarnya masalahku dengan sakura itu sepele saja. Aku tidak suka dia menjadi model. Akrena aku tahu bagaimana seorang model itu. Selalu tampil leh menarik dan lebih sexi untuk menarik perhatian orang. Aku sangat membenci sakura memakai pakaian sexi apalagi itu diperlihatkan kepada orang banyak. Ini yang paling membuat aku kesal setengah mati. Sakura tidak mau mengumumkan kepada publik bahwa kami telah menikah. Dengan alasan fansnya akan berkurang. Tch. Setelah ini kau diak akan bisa menyembunyikan status bahwa kau telah menikah dari siapapun istriku...

'sakura terimakasih telah memafkanku. Aku janji akan meluangkan waktu untukmu sebanyak mungkin. Dan yang pasti aku mencintaimu Uchiha Sakura'

.

.

.

Pertamanya tali cinta ini memang kusut dan tak ada ujungnya.

Kalau seandainya dari awal aku paksakan semua kehendakku. Aku pasti akan menyesal.

Banyak sebenarnya banyak yang bisa menggantikanmu disisiku. Tapi cintamu masih terbayang.

Biarlah waktu yang akan mengaturnya. Dan kalau berjodoh semuanya akan seperti yang diinginkan.

.

.

.

 **OWARI**


End file.
